


Two for One

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Two for One: A Stucky x Reader Polyamorous Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Unable to choose between them, you were dating both Bucky and Steve. You thought you were keeping it a secret from them, instead you find out they’ve been keeping a secret from you.





	Two for One

 

It was fun, dating both Steve  _ and _  Bucky. They couldn’t have been more different - Steve was fun, loved to explore the city, he was unbelievably sweet, always willing to do what you wanted to do, and always the gentleman - chaste kisses, hand holding, and pecks on the cheek at the door to your room. He was infinitely patient, waiting until you were ready. 

Bucky, on the other hand, was a bit more serious, just as sweet, but with a bit of a rough side. He preferred to stick close to Avengers Tower, wasn’t a huge fan of crowds, and he was bit more impatient than Steve. Not to say that he wasn’t as just as much a gentleman as Steve was, it was just that his kisses held a promise of more to come - they were hungry, desperate, and always left you wanting more.

You couldn’t choose between them, you’d tried, several times, but you kept finding yourself back with both of them. Even sleeping with both of them hadn’t helped you to reach any kind of decision, in fact, in might have made it more difficult. You’d thought that might push you to make a decision, convince you to pick one of them over the other, but there were things you loved about both men, things that both men could do for you - and to you - that made it impossible to make a choice.

Not only were you half in love with both of them, but you had grown terrified that you would somehow dismantle their friendship, tear them apart once you were forced to choose between them. They shared everything, did everything together, they were nearly inseparable. But you had a feeling all of that would change when you made a decision. You couldn’t do it. Not yet. 

You kept putting it off or “having your cake and eating it, too” according to Nat, until the night all of you returned from a rather lengthy mission in Europe. That’s when things changed. That was the night the truth came out. 

Everybody was in the common room, drinking, relaxing, enjoying the pizza Tony had ordered in before he’d taken off to spend some time with Pepper. You were feeling sufficiently buzzed, your head spinning a little, your filter definitely turned off. You’d been flirting shamelessly with both Steve and Bucky, drawing wry grins and deep chuckles from the super soldiers.

After a couple of hours, the room had all but emptied, everyone excusing themselves to get some sleep after days of little to none, leaving only you, Steve, and Bucky in the common room. Steve was fiddling with the turntable in the corner, flipping through the albums, while you and Bucky were standing by the counter, so close you could feel his chest rising and falling as he pulled in deep breath after deep breath. When he leaned in to kiss you, you didn’t protest.

You lost yourself in the kiss with Bucky, forgetting that Steve was on the other side of the room, forgetting everything. It wasn’t until Bucky released you that you remembered Steve was there. You turned to try to explain, to come clean that you’d been dating the two best friends, to beg their forgiveness, and finally, finally make a choice.

But to your surprise, Steve was standing just a couple of feet away, a smile on his face. A smile, not the pain and anger you’d expected. He closed the distance between you quickly, caught your hand in his, and pressed a kiss to your lips. Out of the corner of your eye you could see Bucky also smiling.

“Did you think we didn’t know?” Steve murmured.

“Kn-know wh-what?” you stammered.

“That you’ve been dating both of us,” Bucky chuckled, stepping into the space occupied by you and Steve, his hair tickling your cheek, his scent filling your head. “Sleeping with both us. Trust us, we know.”

“You’re...you’re not angry?” you whispered.

“Hell no, doll,” Steve laughed, his breath warm against your ear. “We were just wondering why it took you so long to tell us.”

“Because I can’t choose between you,” you replied. “I don’t want to choose between you.”

“Who says you have to choose?” Bucky murmured.

You didn’t get a chance to say anything else because Bucky was pushing you backwards into Steve’s arms, your back against his chest. Steve wrapped his hands around your upper arms, holding you close as he leaned against the wall behind him. Bucky kissed the underside of your jaw, while on the other side, Steve dragged his lips up the length of your neck. You couldn’t stop the needy moan that escaped you.

“Say the word, Y/N, and we’ll stop,” Steve said. “Pick one of us and the other one will get out of the way, no hard feelings. Or -”

“ - you can have both of us,” Bucky finished.

“Wh-what?” you mumbled.

“There doesn’t have to be a choice, Y/N,” Steve laughed. “If you want both of us, you can have both of us. We’re happy to share, to make it work with the three of us. But, if you want to choose one or the other, than we’re okay with that, too.”

“So, what’s it gonna be Y/N?” Bucky asked. “Me, Steve, or both of us?”

There was only one answer to that question.

“Both,” you groaned. “Jesus Christ, both of you.”

That was all the two super soldiers needed. Steve’s mouth closed around your pulse point, sucking greedily, while Bucky’s tongue danced over your lips, impatiently demanding entrance. You were wearing just a pair of short shorts and a thin t-shirt, stolen from one of the two men you were currently sandwiched between. Steve slipped one hand beneath the shirt, sliding it up your side to cup your breast, his forefinger tracing a circle around the rapidly hardening nipple, all while Bucky dragged the fingers of his metal arm up your leg, pushing your thighs open with his knee, pressing his fingers against your cloth covered core. Another groan tore out of you and goosebumps blossomed across your bare skin.

Bucky growled low in the back of his throat, his hand moving up your stomach, surprisingly warm against your sweat-damp skin. When he pushed it inside your shorts, his metal fingers sliding through the slick folds, you nearly collapsed, your legs like jelly. If Steve hadn’t been holding you up, you would have fallen to your knees. Instead, Steve wrapped an arm around your waist, the fingers on his other hand twisting the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, a low hum of desire rolling through him, his body vibrating with need, his arousal hard and throbbing, pressing into your back.

Bucky’s middle finger eased inside of you, pumping slowly, your body trembling as he worked you open, your head falling back against Steve’s shoulder, one hand coming up to curl around the back of his neck, your legs falling open even wider, your hips moving in sync with Bucky’s finger, now three knuckles deep.

“Mmm, doll, you’re doing so good,” Bucky breathed, a second finger sliding in beside the first, twisting in a come hither motion that set your very soul on fire.

“So, so good,” Steve rasped in your other ear.

You turned your head, allowing Steve to catch your lips in his, kissing you breathless even while Bucky continued fucking you with his fingers, murmuring praises in your ear the entire time. You were undulating, pushing your hips against Bucky’s hand, one hand locked around his wrist, the other tangled in Steve’s hair, your body wound tight, heat burning through you, the feeling like nothing you’d ever felt before.

You were gone, completely gone, pleasure assaulting you from every side, every inch on fire, your climax  _ right there _ , so close that all it took was one word from each of the men, whispered quietly in your ears, and you were gone, the orgasm consuming you like a burning fire. You gasped first Bucky’s name, then Steve’s, you legs giving out, your eyes rolling back in your head as the sensations took over.

When the moment - a moment that felt like an eternity - passed, you were scooped, you weren’t sure by who, and wrapped in a blanket, then seated on the sofa between the super soldiers, Bucky’s arm around your shoulder, his chin resting on the top of your head, Steve’s hand protectively sprawled across your thighs, his lips pressed to your temple.

“Why do I feel like you guys have done this before?” you mumbled.

They chuckled in unison and Bucky hugged you closer while Steve’s arm slid around your waist. You felt safe, protected, more protected than you’d ever felt before.

“We have,” Bucky nodded, “a long time ago, in another lifetime.” He kissed your cheek, just a brush of his lips across your skin, but enough to make you shiver. “We’d like to do it with you, if you’ll let us.”

“But only if it’s what you want, Y/N,” Steve added. “If you are honestly and truthfully okay with being in a relationship with both of us, then we are okay with it, too. We won’t hurt you, we won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do, we won’t get into any stupid, petty arguments over stupid, petty things. What we will do is make sure that you feel safe, secure, happy, and loved. If you’ll let us.”

You were quiet for a few minutes, contemplating, deciding,  _ choosing _ . It seemed an easy choice.

“Okay,” you finally said. “Let’s do this.”


End file.
